Functional coatings such as a mar resistant coating, an antistatic film, an anti-reflection film and a surface protective film have been conventionally formed and utilized on the surface of transparent substrates such as glass and resin for a display. Especially, when the substrate is made from a resin, a hard coat layer made from an acrylic resin or the like is used as a surface protective film.
However, conventionally utilized coatings such as an acryl resin coating have different adhering degrees depending on a resin for a substrate onto which the coating is placed. In particular, when a methyl methacrylate-styrene copolymer resin is used for the substrate, the adhering degree of the commonly-used coating tends to be greatly lowered.